


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 31: Sunrise

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 31: Sunrise

While he might have been the most junior member of the expedition, in every sense of the word, this did not mean that Blaise Zabini was stuck in inferior quarters. Nobody was. Yes, Blaise was last on the list for room selection, but like everyone else, the selection was his.

To someone who had spent the majority of the past six years in a room with four other boys, in a dungeon under a lake, the room to himself midway up a spire is something else.

Blaise doesn't know for sure which direction it faces. He thinks about asking or looking it up on the computer but never actually gets around to doing so. It's not important. The sun rises outside his windows, and Blaise calls it east.


End file.
